Halloween Town
by Estranged
Summary: Its Halloween again at PCA but what do the gang have in store for Logan? Just a bit of a fun story for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Town

_This is set the year after the episode 'Haunted House' Lola is gone and Dana is back. Enjoy )_

* * *

"No way!" Zoey exclaimed "This cannot be happening!"

"What's up Zoe?" Chase asked concerned

"This is what's up!" she replied holding up a flyer.

"Huh? What is this?" he held it up and as he read his expression turned from confused to angry.

"He cannot do this again! Remember what happened last time, lets go talk to the rest of the gana and see what they think."

"Kay, but what if he's there?"

"Well we'll confront him." Chase sounded determined.

* * *

They both walked up the lunch table where Dana and Nicole were sat and put the flyer on the table.

"What's that?" Dana asked whilst popping a frie into her mouth.

"Logan's in charge of this years Halloween party again this year!" Zoey said sitting down next to her friend.

"Cool a Halloween party! But wait, why are you looking so mad? I thought you liked Halloween and parties! I mean come on who doesn't there so much fun with all the candy and cute guys and candy, oh wait did I say candy all ready?" Nicole babbled.

"Calm down Nicole, I do like Halloween… and parties" she added "But remember what happened last time Logan was in charge of the party? He scared my little brother half to death!"

"Ahh man I wish I'd have been there, I love scaring little kids!" Dana laughed.

"Oh ha-ha! Laugh all you want but your still gonna have to help us stop Logan." Chase said.

"Whatever." She replied and stood up and walked away.

"Was that a yes or no?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know really know what she ever means when she says 'whatever' to be honest. Maybe I'd better find out." Zoey replied a little confused. "Hey Dana wait up!" she called and started to run after the girl.

"And then there were two!" Nicole grinned at Chase.

"Heh, yeah about that I gotta run see ya!" he rambled, Nicole sacred him sometimes he'd rather not be left alone with he.

"Oh well if you gotta run you gotta run!" she laughed

"Yeah…" he replied nervously and ran for his life.

* * *

"So Dana… are you going… to help us?" Zoey said between breaths as she finally caught up with her friend.

"Why…should I?" she imitated.

"Because you're my friend and I want you too!" she said

"Um…let me see….No!" she said and quicked her pace.

"Pleaseee!" Zoey whined.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I SAID NO!" she shouted

"And I said please!"

"What!?"

"Dana…I'll do your homework for a week!"

"You really want my help don't you?" Dana smiled

"Yeah…we need you!"

"Fine! I give in!" she moaned

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Zoey laughed giving her a huge hug which almost left Dana without any breath by the look on her face.

"Do that again and ill make you life hell, okay!" Dana smiled evilly.

"Okay!" Zoey said and skipped off.

"Does that girl not understand I just threatened her?!" Dana said confused.

* * *

_Please review._

_Estranged._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second cahepter up! Enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't do that!" Dana shouted.

"Yes you can, you'll be fine!" Zoey said reassuringly.

"But he doesn't like me, why would he listen to what I have to say?"

"He does like you, so he WILL listen to what you say now GO!" Zoey ushered her out the door.

"But..!" Dana started but was cut off by Zoey shutting the door in her face.

"Rrrrr!" Could be heard coming from the other side of the door followed by a couple of large stomps and then silence.

"You really think the plan'll work Zoe?" Nicole said looking doubtful.

"Oh, I think it'll work just fine. Come on do you think Logan will be able to resist Dana?" Zoey said smiling. The two girls looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

Dana walked towards room 204 (sorry I don't know what it is) and pounded on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Get Lost!" Logan shouted

"No! Let me in!" Dana shouted back.

"Well who is it?" Logan asked.

"Just open the door you obnoxious jerk!" She yelled.

"Is that you Dana?" Logan said sounding unsure.

"No…it's the tooth fairy. Now open the goddamn door Logan!" she replied sarcastically.

"Fine!" there was a thud and then a couple of footsteps then all of a sudden the door that Dana had been leaning on swung open and Dana fell into the room.

"Great going idiot!" she said as sat on the floor.

"Get up! Come on!" he said and held out a hand to her. She held onto it lightly and let herself be pulled up onto her feet.

"Get off!" she yanked her hand away then wiped it on her jeans.

Logan shut the door then went over to the mini-fridge.

"Want a blix?" he asked.

"Sure, chuck it" she said.

He threw the bottle towards her then flopped down on the nearby sofa.. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV and started to flick through the channels so fast you couldn't even tell what show it was.

"So what do you want?" he asked as Dana sat on the computer chair to the side of him.

"You know…the usual….i just um….wanted to talk about something!" she stuttered choosing her words carefully.

"Okay then…what's up?" he asked giving her a weird look.

She couldn't think of what to say so he said the first thing that came into her head. "Everything!" she shouted lifting her hands up in the air as she did. Then she realised what she'd done, now she'd have to talk to Logan even more.

* * *

"Okay you guys we have 3 hours to get all of the stuff together and decorate and prepare! Nicole go to the PCA store and get as many Halloweeny foods and decorations as you can. Michael I want you got to the school gardens and try and find us some pumpkins and me and Chase will go see the dean to see if we can sort out the party seeing as Logan's 'ill'" she said using air quotes when she came to the last part.

"Okay!" Nicole said and ran away.

"See ya later guys!" Michael said and broke into a jog.

That left Zoey and Chase. "Well I guess were working together." Chase said blushing furiously.

"I guess it does lets go!" Zoey smiled not noticing Chases face.

* * *

Please review. Estranged.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter. I'm really sorry I wanted to get this story finished for Halloween or today but now I don think I will. Hope you like this chapter anyway._

* * *

"Everything?" Logan asked. 

"That's what is said wasn't it!?" She said aggressively.

"Well yeah but to me it seems your life is pretty great at the moment." He replied.

"And how would you know?" She said eyeing him slyly.

"Because, you're my friend and I watch out for my friends." He answered softly.

"Oh, you think of me as your friend?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" he said answering her question with one of his own.

"I thought you despised me and wanted to make my life a living hell." Dana replied looking a bit sheepish.

"No, somehow I just seem to annoy you even though I don't mean to."

"Oh, okay so from now one I wont take everything you say as an insult, sorry." She replied. Logan noticed she was blushing and patted the seat next to him. She sat down on the edge looking nervous.

"So…um what are you doing tonight?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I'm sorting out the Halloween Party which…" he stopped and looked at his watch. "Oh god is that the time. I gotta go I need to sort out all of the pranks!" he said rushing towards the door. Dana had to think fast.

"NO!" she shouted and ran to the door and stood in front of it blocking Logan's path.

"Dana, move I need to go!" he said trying his hardest to push her out of the way but she was strong for a girl he had to admit.

"But i'm…um...ill!! I'm ill!" she said and gave him a pleading look. "I need to be looked after." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Danaaaa…" He whined.

"Please?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll call Zoey and tell her to sort it out." He said finally giving in.

"No need!" she smiled whilst locking the door.

"What?" asked a very confused Logan.

"There setting the party up right now!" She laughed and flopped herself on the sofa and began to flick channels.

"Excuse me!?" You could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"I told you Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael are all setting up the party right…now!" she said and grinned mischeviosuly.

"I am SO going to kill you!" he said before pouncing on her. He knew she was ticklish so he tickled her until she was screaming for mercy.

"STOP! STOP!" she screamed whilst trying to push Logan off her.

"What's the magic word?" he laughed, he was enjoying this.

"NEVER!"

"Come on…" he coaxed.

"FINE…PLEASE...GET…OFF!" she said in between laughs.

"Okay!" he said but didn't get off her, he just stopped tickling her. Their faces were inches apart and were getting closer by the second. Just as their lips were about to touch Logan whispered "You know how long I've waited for this?"

"Not nearly as long as I have." She whispered back.

That was the moment that they shared their first kiss with each other, and it was magical.

"Hey why don't we go help the others with the party, I'm sure you can't ruin it now!" Dana laughed.

"Okay, but I'm sure I'll find away." He said taking Danas hand and walking towards the door. "Wait, you locked the door didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"Well were both inside I could have just unlocked it, duh!" he teased her as he unlocked it himself.

"Whatever." She said and walked out the door.

"Nooo! Dana wait up!" he whined.

"Come on then lover-boy." She laughed and entwined her hand with his.

* * *

"Come on guys were nearly done! The parties in an hour and all we need to do now is sort out some music!" Chase said feeling rather happy with himself. He had spent most of his afternoon ALONE with Zoey and guess what. He finally had the courage to tell her how he felt. Where he got the courage from he didn't know, but he was glad he had it. 

"We could hook up my iPod up to some speakers that would do right?"

"Yeah definitely!" Nicole said.

"Okay ill go get them now." He said and went to open the door. But before he could two figures burst through the door laughing and joking holding hands.

"Dana?" Zoey said looking shocked.

"And Logan?" Nicole asked looking totally grossed out.

"Together?" Chase said.

"Yeah...is that such a big deal, at least I can get a girl!" Logan said defending himself and his girlfriend.

"Actually that's where your wrong…I can get a girl!" Chase said feeling proud once again.

"I didn't mean your mom dufus!" Logan and Dana laughed.

"Neither did I! Logan and Dana meet me new girlfriend…Zoey!" he said and gestured towards the blonde girl.

"Oh my god Zoey, Chase this is awesome!" Dana screamed.

"Yeah just fantastic!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Um…guys shouldn't we all go get ready for the party?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah come on lets go!" Chase said ushering everyone out of the hall apart from Zoey who he gave a quick kiss before they left.

* * *

_I you read my story please review._

_Estranged._


	4. Chapter 4

_Second to last chapter_ :)

* * *

"So are we all ready to go?" Michael asked.

"I am but somehow I don't think Logan will be." Chase replied.

"Oh man, come on I wanna get to the dance and see some hot girls!" Michael complained.

"Well i'm afraid Logan's too busy 'beautifying' himself then we cant go yet!" Chase laughed.

"Its not beautifiying its called looking hot okay." Logan shouted from the bathroom.

"Whatever man, to me its beautifiying." Chase said.

* * *

"Nicole for the last time your hair is NOT frizzy!" Dana screamed above the noise of the hair dryer.

"Yes it is!" Nicole shouted back in a sing song voice.

"NO ITS NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NICOLE! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"What?" Nicole said not quite understanding Danas threat.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Dana screamed.

Nicole could see Danas advancing figure form her mirror. Without taking her eyes off Dana she screamed "ZOOOOOEEEEYYY!"

"What Nicole?" Zoey said obviously annoyed at being shouted out of the bathroom for the third time already.

"Danas threatening me again!" she whined.

"Was not!" Dana defended.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Don't you guys ever get fed up of having the same arguments over and over again? Now come on we need to get ready the guys should be picking us up in 10 minutes.

"Nine by my watch." Dana said. She loved to annoy her friends especially when they were already stressed out as it is.

"Oh my god! 9 minutes but my hairs still frizzy!"

"NICOLE!" Dana and Zoey screamed in unison.

"What!?" she asked innocently.

* * *

"Logan are you ready YET!?" Chase asked. Him and Michael had already watched TV, listened to music and played video games and Logan had not yet come out of the bathroom.

"Yeah just give me five more minutes!" he yelled back.

"No way!" Michael shouted and opened the door to the bathroom. There he found Logan staring at himself in the mirror posing. "How long have you been doing that!?"

"Not that long!" Logan said.

"Whatever! Come on lets go go go!!!" Michael pushed Logan out of the bathroom.

"But…!" Logan protested.

"Don't you want to see Dana?" Chase asked

"DANA!? Where!?" he asked looking round.

"Were going to pick her up now." Chase replied.

"Shouldn't we all be taking different dates instead of sharing mine?" Logan asked, he could be so dim at times.

"Well, I'm taking Zoey and Michael and Nicole anre going together.." Chase answered

"As friends only!" Michael interrupted

Logan and Chase laughed.

* * *

_Please review it would mean the world to me _

_Estranged._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. They were all such nice comments so once again thank you! This is the last chapter for this story so i hope you'e enjoyed the previous four and this one too!__

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! There here! Oh my god!" Nicole shreaked at the top of her voice.

"Yeah Nicole I think we kind of gathered that when they knocked at the door!" Dana replied moodily.

"Guys, shut up were going out tonight to have fun not to bicker more!" Zoey said before they got any worse. "Hey Chase!" she greeted him happily as she opened the door.

"Hey Zoe, I missed you." He laughed then gave her a peck on the lips.

"I missed you too." She replied simply but sweetly.

"Hey! Your blocking the doorway, get in the room, or get out!" Logan said as he shoved them put of his way.

"Logan!" Dana yelled "Leave them alone!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back just as loudly.

"Oh-oh! Looks like I just did!" Dana said crossing her arms.

"Dana!" he warned.

"Logan!" she mimicked.

"Right this means war!" he said coming closer to her.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Well you gotta catch me first!" she shouted running out the door laughing.

"I'm faster than you!" he shouted as he too ran out the door.

All that could be heard from the down the hallway was a series of "Am not!", "Am too!" until they were too far away to be heard.

"It's a good job she was ready." Michael joked.

"Yeah, speaking of ready, we all are so why don't we set off?" Nicole said getting excited.

"Okay come on Nicole." Michael said lightly pushing her back to get her out of the room.

"M'lady…" Chase said holding out his arm to Zoey.

"Oooh! You're such a gentleman!" Zoey giggled.

With that both couples walked out of the door and made their way to the dance.

**

* * *

**

**At the dance**

"Jeez! Whats taking them so long we got here about 10 minutes ago!" Dana said to Logan who were both sat at a circular table, which was decorated black and orange, looking bored.

"Maybe they decided to walk slowly unlike someone." He said glaring at Dana.

"Are you saying that its my fault that our friends haven't turned up yet!?" she said getting angry.

"Did I say that?" he replied trying to stay calm.

"No, but you implied it!" she answered.

"Dana we're here to have fun not to fight okay, i'm sorry if I offended you in any way!" Logan

"Fine, but answer me one question. If were at a dance why aren't we dancing?" she asked.

"You want to dance? Lets dance!" he laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair.

"I didn't mean I wanted to dance!" she protested.

"Tough!" he replied dragging her onto the dance floor.

The fast song suddenly stopped and 'Cryin'' by Aeromsith came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Dana laughed.

"Me too!" he shouted over the music.

He put his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and lent into the crook of his neck.

"This is nice." She smiled.

"Yeah but I never imagined I'd be dancing with such a beautiful girl." He smiled back at her,

"I love you." She whispered in his ear so that he could hear her.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed her on the forehead and they continued to dance.

* * *

"Aww don't they look sweet? I totals think they look sweet! Oh my god! They could be like the schools new 'it' couple! Oh my god! Wouldn't that be like so cool?" Nicole rambled. She'd only had one piece of candy in the whole 5 minutes they'd been at the dance and she was already on a high.

"Um...yeah" Michael said giving her nervous glances.

"We're going to dance now, see you in a bit guys!" Zoey said as the song 'Welcome To The Jungle' by Guns N' Roses came on.

"Oh man! I love this song!" Michael shouted sounding a big sad.

"So, whats wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Well I have no one to dance with. Everyone else is already coupled off, Chase and Zoey, Dana and Logan…" he started.

"Not everyone." Nicole interrupted blushing.

"Oh! Oh…well Nicole may I have this dance?" he asked her smiling.

"I'd love too!"

* * *

"You know, i'm so happy you told me today and not any other time." Zoey said as she danced to the music.

"What? So you wouldn't be happy if I told you tomorrow, or yesterday, or last week or next month…" Chase said confused.

"Of course I'd be happy! Its just that today has been so perfect. You're the best boyfriend ever!" she giggled and gave him a huge hug.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever!" he said.

* * *

Just as the song finsished Logan, Dana, Michael and Nicole all walked over.

"Happy Halloween guys!" Dana exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Nicole screamed.

"Ahh GROUP HUG!" Zoey laughed.

"Oh!", "No!", "Ah man!" were the just a few of the cries that came from the boys as they were pulled into a tight embrace.

The gang all agreed later that it was the best Halloween ever.

* * *

_Please review it means a lot. _:)

_Estranged._


End file.
